Information processing apparatus has continued to shrink in size as processors have become more powerful and efficient. The smaller size is advantageous due to decreased weight, space, end power requirements and also for increased performance. One of the difficulties with smaller information processing apparatus is how to input data from a user into the apparatus, especially for mobile applications. In particular, providing a keyboard or keypad sufficiently large for the user to efficiently type on, e.g., appropriate tactile feedback, sufficient space for the users hands to rest comfortably on the keyboard, and etc., while not having a significant adverse impact on mobility.
Attempts have been made to address the foregoing difficulty in severe ways. Some types of information processing apparatus have a physical keyboard or keypad integrated with the device, such as frequently seen with laptop computers. Other devices may have slide-out keyboards or keypads, most commonly seen with some kinds of mobile phones. While satisfactory for some users, physical keyboards and keyboards generally add weight and size to the apparatus and are thus viewed by some as undesirable.
More recent solutions have attempted to substitute physical keyboards with on-screen virtual keyboards and keypads, such as information processing apparatus in the form of smart phones and tablets. While lightweight, virtual keyboards and keypads remain difficult to use due to a significant portion of the display being covered by an image of the virtual keyboard or keypad. In addition, the size of the virtual keyboard or keypad is constrained by the size of the display of the information processing apparatus. Further, virtual keyboards or keypads do not facilitate rapid data entry due to a lack of tactile feedback as virtual keys are pressed by the user.
Another attempted solution has been to provide detachable physical keyboards. This may be a cover for a tablet and include foldout portions for supporting the tablet in an upright position. While providing a more efficient input method compared to a virtual keyboard or keypad, it has the disadvantage of adding weight and requiring additional space.
Disclosed herein is a device for inputting data into information processing apparatus that attempts to address at least some aspects of the foregoing difficulties with physical keyboards, keypads and/or touchpads.